Dark Adonis
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Aspiring reporter Elena Gilbert gets the opportunity of a lifetime when she is assigned to interview Damon Salvatore, the lead singer of a band called Dark Adonis. However, she gets more than what she bargained for when she falls for him against her will.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Adonis**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Just when you thought my muse couldn't get any more twisted, she has forced me to write this new AU/AH Delena story. The plot is this: Aspiring reporter Elena Gilbert gets the opportunity of a lifetime when she is assigned to interview Damon Salvatore, lead singer of the band Dark Adonis. However, she gets more than what she bargained for, especially when she falls for him against her will.**_

_**Don't ask, I got the idea while I was bathing.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Potomac Valley Chronicle HQ..._

**E**lena Gilbert sighed as she sat at her desk. It had been almost two years since she was hired at the Potomac Valley Chronicle, an opportunity that she had gotten thanks to her aunt, Jenna Sommers, who had worked there when she was in college, and yet, it seemed like she was at a standstill. _I've been here for nearly two years now, and I haven't had a decent assignment yet. So far, the best they've given me are dog shows and charity events. Why the hell can't they give me something that would help my career instead of hurt it?_

"Elena, Mr. Vaughn is looking for you."

The chipper voice belonging to April Young, one of the secretaries, brought Elena out of her reverie just then. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying, April?"

"Mr. Vaughn is looking for you," said April. "He says that it's important."

Elena nodded and headed toward the office. Galen Vaughn was the editor of the Potomac Valley Chronicle, and he was usually fair, though sometimes, he had a bit of a temper, like J. Jonah Jameson from _Spider_-_Man_, depending on the day. Elena just hoped that today wasn't one of his bad days, or she'd be in shit up to her knees.

After what seemed like a long walk, Elena arrived at the door to Galen's office. Seeing the door open, she walked in and saw her boss looking at her and to her relief, he was smiling.

_Thank God, it's one of his good days,_ she thought. _I doubt April would've sent me here if he was having on his temper tantrums. I would've been afraid to even walk in._

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Vaughn?"

"Ah, yes, Elena, come on in," he said. "I wanted to see you because I've noticed that you weren't too thrilled with the last assignments that I've sent you on."

Elena sat in one of leather swivel chairs across from the oak desk. "I was that obvious, huh?"

"Yes," said Galen. "But, I think that could be rectified. Tell me, Elena, have you heard of Dark Adonis?"

"Well, I'm not a fan, if that's what you mean," said Elena. "But, I _have_ heard from the others in the office that it's a pretty hot new band that got established about two, three years ago. Their first album went Platinum in less than a year, which is a big accomplishment when you're just starting out in the music business. I believe the music they play is sort of a mixture between alternative and punk." Curiously, she added, "Why?"

"I want you to interview their front man, Damon Salvatore."

"Well, now, _him_ I've heard of," said Elena. "The ladies think he's quite a catch. His fans alone generate a lot of the revenue for the band."

"Exactly," said Galen. "That's why I think that you'd be perfect to interview him for the _Chronicle_. It'll not only boost your career up a few notches, but maybe it'll generate more publicity for the band, and for Damon Salvatore himself."

Elena tapped her chin with her index finger in thought and then said, "When do I begin?"

"I'll call the band's manager and get you set up," said Galen. "Hopefully, we can arrange for you to interview Damon within the next few days, since the band has a tour scheduled for next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes, they're headed to Europe for a six-country tour," said Galen. "Then, the week after that, they'll be returning to the States."

Elena nodded. This assignment sounded like it was going to be fun. "I won't let you down, Mr. Vaughn. I'll make sure that this interview is the best thing that our readers will ever read. Hell, maybe I'll become a Dark Adonis fan after this."

"I have all the faith in the world in you, Elena," said Galen. "I know that you can pull this off." He picked up the phone. "You can go back to your office now. I'll call the manager and get the interview set up."

Elena got up from the swivel chair and headed back to her office, a smile on her face. This was almost too good to be true. She was going to be interviewing a rock star, and not just _any_ rock star, the famous Damon Salvatore. Against her will, she let out a squeal, covering her mouth so that she wasn't heard by everyone, though she did get a few glances from most of the staff. April noticed how excited Elena was when she returned.

"How did it go, Elena? What did Mr. Vaughn tell you?"

"It went great," the other brunette replied. "He gave me this amazing assignment. I'm going to be interviewing Damon Salvatore, the front man of Dark Adonis."

"Dark Adonis?" said April. "Oh, awesome, I've listened to their first album at least a thousand times since I bought it. Hard to believe that it went Platinum after a year, and the band's only been around for two, three years."

"It's still an amazing assignment," said Elena. "Mr. Vaughn has faith in me to do what I need to do to give our readers something they can enjoy. It'll not only boost my career as a journalist, but it'll also be good publicity for the band."

April nodded. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, Elena." She smiled. "Do you think maybe you can get me Damon's autograph while you're there? I'm sort of a fan, and not just because he's a major babe. His music is awesome."

"I'll see what I can do, April," said Elena. "Though, I can't promise anything."

_**Note: Thus begins another Delena AU/AH by yours truly. I know, I'm weird for doing this, but I wanted to do something different. Our leads will meet in the next chapter, I just wanted to set the plot up.**_

_**Enjoy and reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Elena gets assigned to interview Damon Salvatore, the front man of Dark Adonis, the insanely popular new band. **_

_**Wow, eight reviews, that's so EPIC! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Orion Club – 2 Days Later..._

**D**amon Salvatore strummed his guitar as he sat on the stage. The club was quiet this time of day, which he liked, because it gave him time to write and just be alone with his thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with the rest of the band, he did, it was just that sometimes, he needed his space. As he strummed a few notes, he sang them out, something he often did to make sure that the notes fit. If they didn't, he'd simply revise what was there so that it did.

He was still practicing when Alaric Saltzman, the band's manager, walked in. He knew that he was risking facing a pissed off Damon if he interrupted him, but this was something that couldn't wait. Once he was well within the younger man's sight range, Alaric cleared his throat.

"Damon?"

His voice broke Damon's concentration and he looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with annoyance. "What do you want, Ric? I told you not to bother me when I'm having my private time."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Alaric. "But, there's a young lady here to see you."

"A young lady, huh?" said Damon. "Is she legal? You know I nearly got arrested for sleeping with a minor just after the first album went Platinum."

"Damn it, Damon, will you get your mind out of the gutter?" said Alaric. "This young lady is here from the _Potomac Valley Chronicle_. She's a reporter that they sent to interview you. I set the thing up two days ago, or were you too drunk off your ass to remember?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Another one? First _Rolling Stone_, and now some local paper?"

"Just let her interview you," said Alaric. "It'll be worth your while, I promise. Hell, you even might like her."

Damon wanted to protest, but what was the point? If Alaric said that it would be worth his while, then what did he have to lose? Hell, the chick was probably hot. He placed his guitar back in its case and hopped off the stage.

"All right, Ric, I'll give her a shot. Send her in."

Alaric nodded and went out. When he came back with the reporter in question, Damon felt his breath catch in his throat. Shit, she was gorgeous, with long, dark brown hair that shimmered under the lights, sensuous brown eyes that any man worth his salt would get lost in, a body that was hugged in all the right places by the red blouse and black leather skirt she was wearing, and lips that he was tempted to kiss and nibble.

There was a silence between them as Alaric left them to their business. Finally, it was Damon who spoke first.

"So, you're the reporter that they sent to interview me, huh? Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore. What's _your_ name, sweet stuff?"

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "First of all, if you call me 'sweet stuff' one more time, I'll slap you so hard, it'll make your head spin. Second of all, my name is Elena Gilbert. And yes, I was sent here to interview you. My editor told me that it'll help boost my career, and maybe create some publicity for the band."

"Is that so?" said Damon. "Well, _Elena_, you're not the first aspiring reporter that I've spoken to, and I doubt you'll be the last either."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And did you speak to the other reporters the way you're speaking to me now? If so, I've got to tell you that it's not very attractive." She eyed him up and down. "I can see why the women go crazy over you at your concerts."

"If that's one of the questions on that little pad of yours, it doesn't sound like one to me," said Damon. "It sounds more like a statement."

"It wasn't meant to be a question," said Elena. "I was simply making an observation." She cleared her throat. "Now, could we get down to business here? I believe that qualifies as a question, even if it wasn't an _interview_ question."

Damon smiled. He'd say this for Elena, she certainly wasn't like the other reporters he dealt with. No, she had a take-no-bullshit kind of attitude, which was refreshing. Most of the reporters that came to interview him were all star struck and only interested in looking at his body and imagining themselves naked with him the whole time. Elena, however, was different. She was focused on the interview itself, another refreshing quality.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Okay, let's get down to it then. So, Elena, what is it the readers at the _Potomac Valley Chronicle_ want to know about me?"

Elena took out the little recorder she brought with her and pressed "RECORD." "I suppose I could start with a basic question. Who would you say were your musical influences?"

"I had a few growing up, so it's hard to pinpoint the ones that influenced me the most," said Damon. "But, if I had to pick two of them, I'd say Bon Jovi and Led Zepplin."

"Interesting," said Elena. "And what gets you pumped before a concert? In other words, do you have any rituals that help get you in the zone?"

Damon smiled. "Nothing that I would dare repeat in lady's presence."

Elena nodded. _Good to know that he respects a lady enough not to say anything vulgar, which is a big change from how he acted earlier. _"Getting off the subject of music, Damon, what about your family?"

"My dad died when I was eight, so my mom raised me and my brother, Stefan, on her own," said Damon. "In fact, Stefan is in the band. He's the best damn keyboard player we've ever had. Being in the band keeps him out of trouble, which is a big plus. My mom is my biggest fan, though I think she sticks around to keep the girls away from me and Stefan." He laughed and then looked at Elena. "Anything else you want to know?"

"I do have one final question," said Elena. "The name of the band is very interesting, and very unique. What made you name the band Dark Adonis? To me, it sounds like the title of a paranormal romance novel."

"Well, I didn't choose the name," said Damon. "The idea for the name was courtesy of Caroline Forbes, who is dating Klaus Mikaelson, the bass player. She suggested a name that was not only creative, but also unique enough to be catchy. And thus the name Dark Adonis."

Elena nodded and shut off the recorder, satisfied with what she got. "Thank you, Damon. I think I've got what I need."

"No problem, Elena," said Damon. "Say, uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of," said Elena. "Wait, are you asking me out?"

"Sort of," said Damon. "See, the band is performing here at the Orion tonight and I wanted to personally invite you to come to the concert as my guest. Don't worry about the cost of a ticket or anything, because it's on me." He went over to a box near the stage and came back with a sort of badge on a rope. "Here, I'll even throw in a backstage pass so that you can hang out with us after the show."

Elena didn't know what to think as she took the backstage pass. She eyed him curiously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," said Damon. "I just want to treat you to a Dark Adonis concert. That way, you can experience our sound firsthand."

"I appreciate your generosity, Damon," said Elena. "Not many rock stars would treat a member of the press like this. Traditionally, there has been somewhat of a bitter hatred between the two because words tend to get twisted around."

Damon was tempted to say, _"Not many members of the press are as sexy as you,"_ but he decided against it, because it would sound like he was trying to seduce her, which wasn't his intention. Not _yet_, anyway. Instead, he said, "Well, consider this an exception."

Elena found herself smiling at him. He was gorgeous, with short, black hair that seemed to shimmer in the lighting, eyes that were like twin orbs of blue flame and it would be easy for any woman to become captivated by them, a body that was ideal for hours of hot, steamy, primal sex, and lips that were just ripe for kissing and nibbling.

Clearing her throat to get rid of any impure thoughts she might be thinking, she said, "Well, it was great to meet you, Damon, and I hope you kick ass at the concert tonight. I look forward to seeing you perform." Before he could say anything, she added, "Oh, and could I get your autograph? My friend at the office asked me if I could get your autograph while I was here."

Damon grabbed an 8x10 glossy of himself, along with a marker. "What's her name?"

"April," said Elena. "April Young."

Damon nodded as he signed the picture and handed it to Elena, after which he grabbed another one. Elena noticed what he was doing. "Damon, what..."

"I thought I'd give you one as well," he replied. "No sense in just getting one for your friend."

Elena nodded and took the picture from him when he finished signing it. Then, after thanking him one more time, she walked out of the club, a mixture of both excited and bewildered.

_**Note: Well, how you like that, huh? Looks to me like there are some sparks flying already for our leads. However, as tempted as I was to have them kiss here, I'm saving that for after the concert. For now, just enjoy what I've put here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Elena goes to the Orion, where she meets Damon and conducts her interview with him, after she receives a personal invitation to his concert, as well as a backstage pass.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Orion Club – That Evening..._

**T**here seemed to be a rather large crowd tonight as Elena arrived at the Orion for the concert. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to expect, since she had never actually been to a concert. Well, not a concert like this one, anyway. The only other concerts she remembered were the band concerts in high school that her brother, Jeremy, was part of. While this was far different, Elena told herself to just relax and have a great time.

She had no problem getting past the bouncer, who saw the backstage pass, not to mention her press card. Once inside, Elena went to find a table that was close enough to the stage. She was able find one that was right by the edge of the stage, but not too close to the speakers. Elena could feel her heart hammer as she sat down, the suspense literally killing her. She looked around to see the other people that were gathered for the concert. A majority of them were in leather, which wasn't surprising. In fact, Elena herself was dressed the same way. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the front just in time for the manager of the club to come up onto the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I'm Mason Lockwood, and I'd like to welcome you to the Orion. Of course, I'm sure that my handsome face isn't the reason you came out. Well, it's with great pleasure to introduce you to Dark Adonis!"

Elena heard the screams of the women in the audience as Damon walked out, followed by the rest of the band, covering her ears. _Damn it, do they have to scream so loud? I get the fact that women adore Damon, but it's kind of harsh to those who aren't familiar with him._

Damon approached the microphone after Mason walked off and smiled out at the crowd. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a packed house tonight, don't we? You guys are going to get a treat tonight, because we're going to give you a show." He turned toward the band. "What do you say, guys? Should we give these lovely people what they want?"

To which the rest of the band said, "Yeah!"

"All right, that's what I'm talking about," said Damon. "Well, just sit back, try to relax, and, uh, have yourselves a good time." He heard the women scream one more time and added, "I know that there are some ladies in the audience who plan on having a good time."

Elena looked over at the women he was referring to and rolled her eyes. _From the way they're carrying on, you'd think they've never seen a guy dressed in leather on stage before. My God, this is my first time at a place like this, but at least _I'm _keeping my cool._

No sooner did she complete that thought than Damon started the concert with a song that they usually covered, "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day:

"_Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well violence is an energy, right.

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Insurgency will rise,  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.

Say!

Ohaooh  
Ohaooh

Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
From here to Eternity  
Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
Silence is the enemy

So give me, give me revolution!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)"

When the song ended, Elena clapped, as well as everyone else in the audience. While it wasn't exactly the type of music she normally listened to, it was fairly decent compared to what was out there. And, hell, everyone else seemed to dig the sound of Dark Adonis.

_After the Concert..._

Once the show was over, Elena used her backstage pass and went to find Damon. She planned to tell him what she thought about the performance tonight, among other things. She found him in his dressing room and before she could utter so much as a syllable, she found herself unable to speak, mostly because he looked so incredibly hot, wearing only a pair of tight leather pants that seemed to hug his nether region perfectly and a leather vest.

_Shit, no wonder the women went wild out there tonight, _ she thought. _Can't say I blame them, since I'm kind of tempted to go a little wild myself. Damn, he's gorgeous._

Damon smiled at her. "You like what you see?"

Elena nodded and said, finding her voice again, "Uh huh. Yeah, definitely. You really did great out there tonight, Damon."

"I was actually talking about me, but I'm glad you liked the show," said Damon. "And I'm glad you used your backstage pass. I was kind of hoping that you would, because I haven't been able to get you off my mind since our interview today."

"You haven't?"

"No, I haven't," said Damon. "Elena, do you have any idea how hard it is for a man like me to get a beautiful woman like you off his mind?" He approached her and eyed her outfit. She was wearing a red camisole top and a black leather skirt that reached down to her thighs, complete with black fishnet stockings and black leather knee-high boots. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back, making the outfit look extra sexy. "Wow, you look _amazing_ tonight, Elena. You're going to make it even _harder_ for me to get you off my mind, woman."

"Well, you're doing the same to _me_, what you being all half naked," said Elena. "Consider us even."

Her comment brought another smile to his face. "So, did you want to hang out? The guys are celebrating the show's success."

"As nice as that sounds, I think I have a better idea," said Elena. "How about we go somewhere private?" She saw the eager look in his eye. "To _talk_, I mean. God, get your mind out of the gutter, will you? I wasn't suggesting we do...that. We haven't even _kissed_ yet and you're picturing us in bed together, sweaty and naked."

Damon laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that. I'm actually a gentleman on the first date, believe it or not. I don't sleep with a woman until we've gotten to know each other better."

Elena nodded. _Well, that's good to know. But, wait, is this a date? Or was it just a friendly invitation?_

"So, where to, Elena?"

Elena cleared her throat. "Well, the woods are lovely this time of night. We can talk there."

Damon nodded and they walked out to the parking lot, getting into Elena's car and driving out to the woods. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked through the underbrush. Damon then reached for Elena's hand, taking it firmly in his. Elena saw what he did, but instead of yanking it away, she let him hold it as they continued to walk together. Aside from the crickets chirping, it was fairly quiet. It wasn't long until they came to a meadow and sat down on the grass, still holding hands and gazed up at the stars. Damon looked over at Elena, who was still looking up at the sky.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, beautiful." Of course, he wasn't talking about the stars. He was too busy admiring how beautiful _Elena_ was.

Finally, unable to hold back anymore, Damon reached over with his free hand and touched Elena's cheek, bringing her face to the front and before Elena could say anything, he captured her lips with his in a soft yet passionate kiss. This wasn't just any kiss they were sharing either. This was the kind of kiss that set fire to the soul.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes, brown meeting blue. It was quiet until Damon said, "Elena, your silence is deafening. I need to know what you're thinking."

"Honestly? That was...a bit unexpected, but..."

"Amazing? Incredible? Intoxicating?"

Elena smiled. "All of the above. Damon, you're quite a kisser."

"Thank you," he replied, smiling as well. "You're a great kisser yourself."

"Are you kidding?" said Elena. "Up until tonight, I've never been kissed, and I've never kissed anyone."

"You could've fooled _me_, with the way you made my heart race like that," said Damon. "For someone who's never kissed anyone before, you did very well."

Elena smiled again and leaned back in kiss him. Damon returned her kiss immediately, enjoying just as much the second time as he did the first time, maybe even more.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Thought I'd update this (the last update being April 24). Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Elena attends Damon's concert and afterward, they go for a walk in the woods, where they share a passionate kiss under the stars.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_Potomac Valley Chronicle HQ – 2 Days Later..._

**E**ver since the interview with Damon got published, Elena had been getting a lot of recognition from her colleagues, including Galen, who didn't get impressed by much very often. The one that was most impressed was April, who kept thanking her up and down for the autograph that she got the night of the concert. Speaking of which, it had been two days and Elena hadn't received a phone call from Damon. Shit, she must've ruined everything with him by telling him that she hadn't been kissed before. She should've just lied and told him that she had been kissed by hundreds of guys, including her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, but no, she had to be honest and say that she had never been kissed.

April noticed her friend's behavior and couldn't help but be concerned. "You okay, Elena? You look a little...I don't know, confused about something."

"Damon hasn't called me," she replied. "He said he would, but it's been two days."

"He's a rock star, he's got a busy schedule," said April. "Don't forget, he's got that tour coming up, so that means a shit load of preparation. His manager is probably on his ass constantly."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, April, that makes me feel _so_ much better." She looked up from her computer to see someone coming into the office, someone she recognized right away. "Holy shit, how did he know where the _Chronicle_ was located?"

Not giving April a chance to reply, Elena got up from her desk and exited her office, walking hurriedly down the hall. _Even though I have no clue how he got here, at least he's here._ After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the reception desk, where she saw Damon, who took off his shades the minute he saw her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Damon. "I'm here to see you. Our interview is quite a success, and you should see the amount of fan mail I've been getting because of it, most of which are marriage proposals from girls I've never met and don't plan on meeting. There's so much of it, Ric's being a whiny little bitch about it, asking such bullshit as, 'Where's _my_ fan mail?'" He scoffed. "I tell you, Elena, the shit I deal with on a daily basis is _astounding_."

Elena listened to him talk and nodded. She cleared her throat. "Well, I _did_ say that it would boost the band's popularity, and I was right." She laughed a bit. "So, what did you want to see me about? Is...everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, though I appreciate the concern," said Damon. "First off, I want to apologize for not calling you the past couple of days. The preparation for the tour is literally kicking my ass and it's taking up a lot of my time. Plus, I wanted you to recover from our kiss, which I still think about, by the way."

Elena blushed at that. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong," said Damon. "In fact, you inspired me to write a new song, which I'm going to include on our next album."

"You wrote a song about it?" said Elena. "Shit, Damon, why did you have to go and do that?"

"I'm a _musician_, Elena, that's what musicians _do_," said Damon. "You shouldn't be embarrassed because you've added muse to your repertoire." He smiled. "Can I, uh, buy you a cup of coffee, or lunch?"

His invitation threw Elena for a loop. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Damon smiled again. "I don't know, am I?" He laughed. "Yeah, I am. I know, I know, it's kind of weird to have a famous and obviously hot rock star come to your place of work and ask you out, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right?"

"I guess," said Elena. "So, how did you get here? Do you have your own car? Or did you come by limo?" She looked out the window and saw the answer to her question: a sleek, shiny black stretch limo parked just outside the building. "Holy shit."

"Impressive, huh?"

"Impressive would be an understatement," she replied. "The last time I was in a limo was my senior prom." She shook her head and looked at Damon. "What if we run into a screaming entourage of your female fans?"

"If we do, which is unlikely, I'll simply divert them by throwing a few autographed pictures at them," said Damon. "Besides, I'm not here to see an entourage of female fans. I'm here to see you and you alone, Elena."

Not giving her a chance to reply, Damon took her hand and escorted her out to the awaiting limo, opening the door for her and letting her get in before climbing in after her. Elena was in awe of the interior as Damon shut the door behind him. This definitely trumped her prom, that was for damn sure.

"Damon, this is..."

"Remarkable? Incredible? Breathtaking?"

"All of the above," she replied. "To think that this all happened because I was assigned to interview you." She looked at him. "Is this because of the interview? If it is, let's stop before one of us gets hurt, namely me."

Damon gently framed her face in his hands. "Elena, calm down, you're thinking too much. And no, this isn't because of the interview. This is because I want to get to know you. I've never met anyone quite as remarkable as you, Elena." He removed one of his hands from her face, took her hand, and placed it on his chest. "Feel that? Only you can make my heart race like that."

Elena felt his heart beating under her palm and her ears felt like they were on fire. She went to speak, but found that she couldn't form a single word. What the hell could she say, especially in this situation? It brought back memories of when she was a freshman in high school and had just received word that Matt Donovan wanted to date her.

_Damn it, Elena,_ her mind scolded her. _Quit thinking about the past and focus on what's in front of you. Damon is telling you that you make his heart race and you're sitting there like an idiot. He wouldn't be telling you that if this was because of the interview._

Finally, she said, "Damon, I...really don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything then," he replied. "Just revel in the moment."

Elena nodded. "Okay."

The limo then drove away from the building and into the downtown area of Richmond. Damon smiled at Elena, who was taking it all in. He was glad that he had decided to take the chance and visit her today, mostly because he would've been teased relentlessly by the guys in the band if he didn't, especially the drummer, Klaus' idiot brother, Kol, whose amazing ability to wow the crowd with his skills on stage was the only reason he wasn't out on his ass on the street right now.

_Maestro's – Later..._

Elena was in complete awe of the restaurant as she and Damon walked in. This had to be the most expensive restaurant in the city, let alone the _state_, and they were able to get in without a reservation. Damon smiled at her reaction as they were then escorted to their table. The waiter pulled out Elena's chair for her and pushed it back in when she was seated. Damon sat down across from her and took her hand in his.

"I take it you're impressed with the place?"

"Impressed doesn't _begin_ to describe how I'm feeling," she replied. "Damon, I could probably never afford to go to a place like this, even if I worked at the _Chronicle_ for the next fifty years. How is it that you can?" She didn't let him answer as she added, "Oh, wait, that's right, I forgot, you're a rock star."

Damon smiled at her. "Don't worry about how much the food costs. This is on me, so you can order anything your heart desires." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy."

Elena nodded as he kissed her knuckles. She had a feeling that this was going to turn out to be an exciting experience for her. _April is probably going to be green with envy when I tell her where I went,_ she thought. _She'll even beg me to tell her the gory details of what went on._

_2 Hours Later..._

The meal turned out to be quite enjoyable. Elena had the mushroom ravioli and Damon had prime rib. They talked about where they grew up and what schools they went to. Among the other topics they discussed were the new album, as well as the song Damon alluded to earlier, the one he had written about their kiss.

After the meal was paid for, they went back to the limo and it was quiet for a while until Elena spoke, her curiosity piqued. "Damon, I know this is forward of me, but could you...play that new song for me? The one that you wrote about our kiss?"

"Sure," he replied. "But, not here. The club is deserted right now, so I can sneak us in there and give you a private performance."

"Won't Alaric be pissed at you?"

"Hey, I do shit like this behind his back all the time," said Damon. "True, he doesn't like it, but last I checked, this was a free country."

Elena nodded. "That's true." She smiled. "You've made this the best day of my life, and I can't thank you enough. I know, I know, you're going to tell me not to thank you yet, but I just...can't help it. You're quite an amazing guy, Damon."

Damon returned her smile and, taking her hands, pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. Elena returned his kiss and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided, setting fire to their souls.

_**Note: Yeah, I know, cliffhangers are a bitch, but I promise you that Damon will sing his song for Elena next chapter. For now, enjoy what I have here and stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Damon shows up at the newspaper office to visit Elena and takes her on a date.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and I apologize if it appeared as though I abandoned this story. I didn't abandon it, I just had other writings that demanded my attention and my real life was hectic as hell. Anyway, I'm here now, so I thought I'd update. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Orion Club – Later that Day..._

**D**amon held Elena's hand as they walked into the club. They looked all around for any signs of either Alaric or any other members of the band. However, they were relieved when they found that they were completely alone. This was a good sign, especially since it meant that Damon could give her the private concert without anyone walking in on them. When they got to the stage, Damon found a front row seat for Elena, helped her into it, and then climbed up onto the stage, grabbing his guitar, tuning it before plugging into the amplifier. Once he had everything set, he went over and turned on the microphone. Elena smiled and clapped, earning her a smile from Damon.

"Thank you," he said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special young lady in the audience. She has inspired me in more ways than she will ever know. Elena Gilbert, this song is for you."

Tapping his foot lightly on the floor to keep in time, Damon began to play the intro to the song, which he entitled, "An Angel's Kiss." Elena maintained her smile, enjoying what she was hearing, even though this wasn't the entire song, just the opening melody. Then, after the intro was done, Damon launched into the song itself:

"_I stand before you tonight_

_Seeing heaven in your eyes_

_And I wonder just how I ever_

_Got by before I met you_

_You take me in your arms_

_And tell me, 'Baby, it's all right._

_You don't have to be afraid_

_I will never let you fall'_

_That's when you give me your sweet angel's kiss_

_And I feel all my doubts slip away_

_I feel like I can fight any fight_

_Baby, you don't know just how you make me feel_

_When you give me your sweet angel's kiss._

_There was a time in my life_

_When I doubted I would find_

_The kind of love that I found in you_

_I thought it was out of reach_

_But you proved me wrong_

_You took away all my pain_

_You brought me back to life_

_I owe you so much_

_So much more than you'll ever know_

_That's when you give me your sweet angel's kiss_

_And I feel all my doubts slip away_

_I feel like I can fight any fight_

_Baby, you don't know just how you make me feel_

_When you give me your sweet angel's kiss._

_Baby, you're my salvation_

_My shining star from above_

_Tell me this will never end_

_I need to know right now_

_That's when you give me your sweet angel's kiss_

_And I feel all my doubts slip away_

_I feel like I can fight any fight_

_Baby, you don't know just how you make me feel_

_When you give me your sweet angel's kiss._

_Baby, you don't know just how you make me feel_

_When you give me your sweet angel's kiss."_

When the song was over, Elena gave Damon a standing ovation. She knew he was talented, but to write an entire ballad like that was...she couldn't even find the right adjective to describe it. As she was clapping, she heard two more sets of clapping and turned to see two more people walking in, a tall man with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair and greenish blue eyes decked out in a gray muscle shirt, dark blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and black leather biker boots. He was accompanied by a woman about Elena's age with long, blonde hair in loose curls dressed in a red halter top, black leather pants, and black calf-length boots. It was Klaus, the bass player that Damon mentioned in the interview, and Caroline, the one responsible for naming the band.

As they got closer, Caroline said, "Damon, that song was awesome! I never knew that you could do ballads as well as kick-ass rock songs."

Damon glared at her. "You don't know me very well, Blondie. I can do just about anything." He looked at Elena. "Elena, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Klaus Mikaelson, our bass player, and the lovely Caroline Forbes, the one who came up with the band's name. Klaus, Caroline, this is Elena Gilbert, the reporter I'm...well, dating."

"I knew you looked familiar," said Caroline. "You were at the concert the other night, right?"

Elena nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"It's great to see that Damon has someone in his life," said Caroline. "We were all worried that he wouldn't be able to find someone, especially after the way his heart was trampled on by..._her_."

"Her?" said Elena. "You mean, Damon has a girlfriend?"

"_Had_ a girlfriend," said Caroline. "Her name was Katherine Pierce. He worshipped the ground she walked on and did everything he could to make her happy. That is, until the day he went to visit her and found her in bed with someone else."

"Caroline, that's enough," said Damon. "Elena doesn't need to know about this."

"No, I want to know," said Elena. "I want to know _everything_. Who did Katherine cheat on Damon with?"

"Oddly enough, it was Stefan," said Klaus, answering the question for Caroline. "Yes, it was a wonder that he let his brother stay in the band after his indiscretion. I know that if I caught one of my brothers in bed with my girl, I'd flat out refuse to have anything to do with him."

"But, why would Katherine cheat on Damon with Stefan?" said Elena. "I mean, she _did_ know that Damon loved her, right?"

"She did, but it hurt to know that my love wasn't enough for her."

Elena could hear the hurt in Damon's voice and her heart went out to him. Apparently, this Katherine was a real bitch for doing what she did to him. _No wonder he didn't want Caroline to tell me. It's probably still painful for him, no matter how much time has passed since then._

_**Note: Don't know what else to put here and I don't want to sound redundant, so I'll end Chapter 5 here. Wow, and I thought I was just going to start it and then finish it later, but once I started, I wanted to finish it right away. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Damon gives Elena a private performance of the ballad he wrote for her, and Elena meets Klaus and Caroline, through whom she learns about Damon's ex-girlfriend, Katherine Pierce, who cheated on him by sleeping with Stefan.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! Got the idea for this chapter a while ago, after reading a review by irishmauve, one of my fans. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Potomac Valley Chronicle HQ – Several Days Later..._

**I**t was a dreary day and Elena was staring blankly at her computer screen. She wasn't exactly focusing on anything in particular, except the information she had gotten from Caroline about Stefan's indiscretion with Katherine. While she didn't know her, she still hated her for what she had done. Damon was a sweet man who didn't deserve to have his heart trampled on like that. Elena vowed that if she ever did meet Katherine, she'd give her the tongue-lashing of her life. She was still thinking about it when April came up to her.

"Elena, Mr. Vaughn wants you in his office."

Elena looked at the other brunette. "Why? He's not on the warpath, is he? If he is, I don't want to deal with it."

"Actually, he's in a good mood," said April. "I don't know why, but I think it'll be best if you went to the office and found out the reason."

Elena was confused by all this, but decided to do what her friend suggested. She got up from her desk and went to Galen's office, seeing that April was indeed telling the truth about his good mood. Curiously, she walked in and took a seat in the leather chair across from the desk.

"April told me that you wanted to see me," she said after a moment of silence. "Is...everything okay?"

"Of course," he replied. "In fact, it's _better_ than okay, it's bloody _fantastic_."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow you, sir."

"My apologies, Elena, I'll try to be specific," said Galen. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to be giving you a very special assignment, an assignment that you'll no doubt be thanking me for." He smiled at her. "You're going to be joining Dark Adonis on their tour."

"What?" said Elena. "You're kidding."

"I'm serious," said Galen. "I can't think of anyone else to cover the tour than you. Your interview with Damon was such a huge success that I have no doubt that your coverage of Dark Adonis' world tour will be just as successful."

Elena still didn't know what to make of what Galen just told her. She was actually going to be going through Europe with Dark Adonis on their world tour? She had to be dreaming, because there was no way in hell she could be this lucky. If she had just been chosen to go on a world tour like this, there had to be some reason why she was chosen.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for this, Mr. Vaughn, I am, but I have one question."

"As I figured you might," said Galen. "Ask away."

"Why was I chosen?" said Elena. "I mean, all I did was interview their lead singer."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Galen. "Damon _likes_ you, Elena. He likes you _so_ much, in fact, that he set this all up. After your afternoon with him, he called me and told me that he'd like to have you accompany him and the band on their tour. Of course, I had me promise that I'd make it sound like a promotion so that you wouldn't figure out that it was his idea."

Elena felt her jaw go slack and then closed it. She knew that she should be pissed that this was all a clever plan by Damon to get her to come on the tour with him, but then again, she always wanted to get out of Virginia, as well as the country, for a while, and spending a week touring through Europe with Damon and the band sounded like the perfect getaway. Plus, there was a good chance that she might be able to hear the ballad he wrote for her again, among other things. Finally, she got up from the chair and looked Galen in the eye.

"When do we leave? I need to know so that I can time my packing correctly."

Galen smiled. "Tonight, actually."

"Tonight?" said Elena. "Mr. Vaughn, are you crazy? How the hell am I supposed to be fully packed by then? I'll _never_ get it done in time!"

"Elena, calm down, I was joking," said Galen. "You actually leave tomorrow, so I'll let you go home early. This way, you'll have _plenty_ of time to pack. Besides, this is a private jet, so you won't have to worry about it leaving without you if you don't get to the airport on time."

Elena let out a silent sigh of relief, even though she was still pissed at Galen for his innocent little barb. _It's times like this that I wish he was having one of his conniption fits,_ she thought. _One thing's for sure, though, I'll probably be having too much on the tour to miss him and his bullshit._

Then, without a word, Elena left Galen's office and went back to get her purse. She was actually grateful that she was leaving early today, because it would give her plenty of time to forget ever having that conversation with her boss.

_Early Next Morning..._

Elena took a quick shower and dressed, making sure that she had a light breakfast, since she was pretty sure that they would be having breakfast on the flight. _Good thing I packed as soon as I got home yesterday,_ she thought. _Otherwise, I'd be scrambling to find the right clothes for this trip._

No sooner did she complete this thought than she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and it said: 4:30. The limo wasn't due to arrive until at least 5:00, so this was them, they were half an hour early. Going to the door, she opened it and saw...

"Damon?"

Damon smiled at her. "Hey there, gorgeous." He looked at the outfit she was wearing. "You look beautiful."

"I'm wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt," said Elena. "How is _that _considered beautiful?"

Damon approached her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "You could be wearing a burlap sack and you'd still be beautiful."

Elena laughed as she pushed him away. "Thanks, I think." She cleared his throat. "My boss told me what you did."

"You liked that, did you?" said Damon. "Yeah, well, I knew that you'd be missing me while I was in Europe, and I'd be missing you just as much, so I figured I'd make it so that you could be with me while I was on tour."

"Actually, there is another way I could've been there," said Elena. "It's called Skype."

"True, but then, I wouldn't be able to kiss you." He kissed her again. "See? You can't kiss someone through a computer screen, can you?"

"No, I suppose you can't," said Elena. "So, where's everyone else?"

"They went on without me," said Damon. "I told Ric that I wanted to go in a separate car."

"But, what about our flight? Won't we miss it?"

"Relax, it won't leave without us," said Damon. "They'll wait for us, I promise." He scooped her up into his arms, grabbing her suitcase with his free hand. "Come, my lady, our chariot awaits."

Elena smiled at this and allowed him to carry out of the house, helping her lock the door and then to the awaiting car, where he gently placed her in the passenger side before placing her suitcase in the back and then climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and then driving them to the airport. During the trek, Elena looked at him curiously.

"What's the first stop on the tour?"

"London," he replied. "Then, Paris, then Rome, then Berlin, then Athens, and finally, Amsterdam."

"Awesome," said Elena. "Can't wait." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking me along with you, Damon. I was beginning to think that you decided not to see me again, especially after Caroline blurted out that you once dated a girl named Katherine, who cheated on you with your brother."

"Elena, one little revelation isn't going to prevent me from seeing you again," said Damon. "True, Caroline shouldn't have said anything, but I've gotten over it. I even forgave Stefan for it...eventually." He smiled at her. "But, I didn't invite you to come with me to talk about Katherine. I invited you to come with me so that I can be with you."

Elena couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so she simply nodded.

_Airport – 2 Hours Later..._

Damon and Elena arrived at the airport, where they found Alaric waiting for them. "I hope you know that I wasn't comfortable with this arrangement, Damon."

"You're letting _Caroline_ come along, aren't you?"

"The reason I'm letting her come along is because she's already with the band," said Alaric. "That and the fact that Klaus would kick my ass if I didn't."

"So? Elena may be a member of the press, but she's also with me," said Damon. "And if she's with me, she's with the band."

Alaric sighed and, without another word, motioned for them to follow him. As they walked, Damon took Elena's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Elena couldn't help but giggle at that. She felt like she could truly let loose when she was with Damon, and she had a feeling that she was going to do plenty of that while on the tour.

_**Note: Couldn't think of anything else to add, so I think I'll end Chapter 6 here. I hope irishmauve likes what I've done here. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I won't reveal anything, because that would be cheating, though I promise that there will be plenty of Delena goodness, and maybe some smut. ;)**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Dark Adonis," Elena finds out from her boss that she is going to be covering the Dark Adonis world tour, which turns out to be a clever plan by Damon to get her to come along with him.**_

_**Thank you for great reviews! I've been thinking and thinking about how I was going to do this next chapter and I think I know how to execute it. No spoilers, just wait and see what I've got for you.**_

_Heathrow Airport, London, England – 3:00 PM_

**W**hen Elena opened her eyes again, she saw that plane had landed on the tarmac at Heathrow Airport in London. Although she couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, her best rough estimate was probably somewhere between late in the morning to earlier that afternoon. The exact time, however, was trivial to the fact that she was actually in London after fantasizing about it most of her life. The best part was that she was here with Damon and the band on the first leg of their world tour. Speaking of Damon, she looked up and saw him looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Elena smiled. "Hi." She yawned. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep."

"Hey, don't apologize," said Damon. "You've been up since about 3:00 AM, and you were tired." He smiled. "You're beautiful when you're asleep, Elena. It makes you angelic."

Elena was about to respond when Klaus interrupted her, saying, "Are we going to disembark or are you two going to undress each other with your eyes?"

"Klaus, really," said Caroline, playfully swatting him with her hand. "Let them flirt, they're allowed to. After all, they're just as much a couple as we are." She grabbed her suitcase. "Come on, let's disembark."

Damon and Elena watched the other couple leave and stood up, grabbing their suitcases as well, following after them. As soon as they got off the plane, they were ambushed by cameras. Shit, the were informed about their arrival. Elena couldn't believe this stroke of bad luck that they were having, especially since she had no idea that she had to face the press. Fortunately for her, Damon was ready and told the reporters to leave them alone. As soon as they were far enough away, Elena kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Damon."

Damon smiled and returned her kiss. "I wanted to protect you. They don't need to know why you're here." He kissed her again. "No one is going to bother you, Elena, I promise. If anyone has a problem, they'll answer to me."

Elena nodded. She was grateful that Damon was here to keep the British press from getting too nosy, even though she was quite capable of telling them off herself. Still, something told her not to discourage him, that it was in his nature to be protective. _He was probably like that with Katherine when they were together,_ she thought.

_Lancaster London Hotel – Later..._

When the limo pulled up to the hotel, Damon, Elena, Klaus, Caroline, and the rest of the band got out and went to the lobby to check in. No sooner did they get there than Damon caught sight of a familiar face. No, it couldn't be, could it? What were the odds of running into her here in London? Excusing himself, Damon went over to confirm his suspicions.

"Katherine?"

His ex-girlfriend smiled as she turned to look at him. "Hello, Damon. Fancy running into you here. So, what brings you to London?"

"Well, the band is beginning its world tour and London is the first city on the list," said Damon. "What about you? What are you doing in London? Are you here for the concert?"

"Tempting, but no," said Katherine. "I'm here for a photo shoot."

"I didn't know you were a model."

"Actually, I own a fashion magazine," said Katherine. "We're holding a photo shoot here in London to promote a new line." She looked toward the front desk, noticing Elena, who had her back turned to her. "I see _you_ moved on rather quickly."

Damon didn't like her tone. "Be nice, Katherine."

Katherine was about to reply when Elena was seen coming toward them. She had turned around and noticed that Damon had left her side. She didn't look at Katherine at first and said, "I got our key card. We're on the fourth floor." She then looked at Katherine. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Charmed. I'm Katherine Pierce."

Elena's eyes widened when Katherine introduced herself. "Katherine Pierce? As in Damon's _ex-girlfriend_, Katherine Pierce?"

"That's me," said Katherine. "I'm guessing you know the story?"

"Yeah, Caroline told me," said Elena. "You slept with Damon's brother, which ended things between you two." She grabbed Damon's hand and placed her free hand on his arm, directly on his bicep, ignoring the moisture that appeared between her legs upon impact. "He didn't deserve to be hurt like that, you bitch. Damon is a good man and you used him to get to his brother."

Katherine didn't flinch. Instead, she smirked. "It wasn't my fault that Damon had a brother that was so appealing to the eye." She then looked at Damon. "How _is_ Stefan, by the way?"

Damon handed her a backstage pass, as well as a ticket. "Why don't you come to the concert tomorrow and ask him that yourself?"

Elena watched him give Katherine the backstage pass and ticket and tilted her head in curiosity at the other brunette in front of her. It was like looking into a mirror, because they looked exactly alike, except with different personalities, different taste in clothes, and different careers. The one thing they had in common, though, was Damon. She also couldn't help but feel like they had already met, even though they only just met now. Elena then remembered that she would have these dreams when she was younger, involving her and a twin.

_This is just too weird,_ she thought. _Why do I suddenly get the feeling that Katherine and I met before? I know they say everyone has a twin somewhere, but could Katherine be my...no, that's stupid. Though, I did have that recurring dream where I had a twin._

Then, after Damon gave Katherine the pass and ticket, they took the elevator to the fourth floor. When they got off, they proceeded to 404, the number on the card. Once there, Elena decided to voice her thoughts.

"Damon, this is going to sound strange, but I think Katherine and I met before. As I was looking at her in the lobby, I got this feeling that I already knew her, even though she introduced herself only moments before the feeling started."

"Where did you two meet?"

"That's the thing, I don't know," said Elena. "But, the feeling presented itself just the same. Plus, I remember having this recurring dream where I had these adventures with a girl who looked exactly like me. I never really spoke of it, not even to my parents."

"That does sound a bit strange," said Damon. "Though, they say people have a twin somewhere."

"I know, but..." Elena cut herself off and then went over to Damon, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. She didn't know why she was doing this, but felt the need to be with him.

Damon returned her kiss and pushed her up against the wall, running his hands up and down her body, his cock responding to the heat that was rising between them. He groaned against her mouth as he felt her slip off his jacket and play with the hem of his T-shirt. Before it got too far, he pulled back, looking her in the eye.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this? I'm all for it, but I need to know if this is what you want."

"I'm sure," she replied, running her thumb across his bottom lip. "I don't know if it's the jet lag or the fact that you look so damn gorgeous, but I want this. I want to be with you, Damon." She kissed him softly and then moved to his neck, nibbling the sensitive flesh with her teeth. "Please?"

Damon groaned as he felt his cock getting harder. He wanted her, God help him, he wanted her. She was so beautiful and unless he had her right now, he'd go insane. "Oh, hell."

With that, he pulled her away from his neck and captured her lips with his, pulling his T-shirt off and throwing it on the floor by his discarded jacket before pulling her blouse out of her skirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off before stepping back to grab her and throw her over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed, and depositing her onto the sheets, following her half a beat later. Kissing her hotly, he reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, tossing it onto the floor. He left her lips and trailed kisses from her jawline to the valley between her breasts, gently taking one in his mouth and suckling on the nipple.

Elena arched her back and trembled as she let out a scream. She then moved her hands down to his jeans, loosening the belt and attacking the button and zipper, playing with the waistband of his boxers, earning her a muffled groan from him. Damon let go of her breast and looked at her. "Do you want me, Elena?"

Elena smiled at him. "Yes, I do. Your angel wants you, Damon. I want you in me."

Damon smirked, his blue eyes glazed over with lust and love. He then pulled down her skirt, panties, and stockings down while she helped him off with his jeans and boxers. Once they were completely naked, Damon grabbed her hips and drove his throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how good a fit he was in her and at the wet, hot heat that he felt from her. He then began to thrust hard and fast into her. Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements before rolling over so that she was on top, riding him fast and hard, like he was doing to her.

As she was doing that, Damon reached behind her and squeezed her ass with his hands. Elena panted when she felt what he was doing and let out another scream, Damon letting out a scream of his own half a beat later. Shit, the things this woman could do to him spoke volumes and in that moment, he could feel himself falling madly in love with her. However, what he felt for Elena was different than what he had felt with Katherine. What he felt for Elena was deep, sensual, and more passionate.

_Several Hours Later..._

Damon held Elena close under the sheets. They had spent the last several hours in a state of unadulterated bliss and it was the best several hours of their lives. Elena sighed and kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration that lingered there.

"That was amazing."

Damon smiled. "It was, wasn't it?" He kissed her forehead. "You were amazing yourself, Elena."

"I don't want to take _all_ the credit," said Elena. "You were amazing too, Damon."

Damon smiled again. "I think I'm falling in love with you. I know it's soon, but after what we did here, right now in this bed, it just...I don't know, triggered this feeling within me that I thought I'd never feel again. And I have you to thank for it, Elena. You coming to the Orion to interview me was the best thing that ever happened to me because it brought us together."

Elena didn't know how to respond to that. "Damon, I..."

Damon placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. You don't have to say anything. I'm not in any hurry. You can say it when you're ready. For right now, just let what I said sink in."

_**Note: Damn, that was a big update, huh? Well, I had a lot to include. Stay tuned for more! There is a reason why Katherine and Elena look alike, but I won't reveal it here, because that would be cheating. You'll have to wait to see what the reason is.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
